Untitled
by Strawberrydream
Summary: May is 13 and goes to summer camp. She finds out that the lake seperating the boys and girls is known for being a legend. Its the birth place of all Lugia! read plz! mayxoc. T for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

_With a boom as loud as gunfire, and then another, thunder roared and lightning shot down. Rain cascaded down and splashed into the dark lake. Pidgey shrieked and rose. A Spheal curved itself and dove as a newly birthed bird settled in the seething ocean and drifted silently. _

"May, honey, do you have everything packed for camp? I want to get to the airport before it starts raining." Caroline Maple called from the living room down stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec!" Her 13 year old daughter, May Maple, called from her room. May looked into the mirror and saw the image of her wearing a dark pink shirt that said in white letters 'Green River Middle School" and a pair of black shorts that stopped above her knees. Tucked safely inside her pocket was a green iPod and her chestnut colored hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Her left wrist was covered with pink, black and green wrist bands. She flipped off the lights in her room and raced down the stairs and found her mom waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" Caroline asked May. May nodded her head as a yes.

"Yeah, everything's packed and in the car. And, I got my iPod." May said flashing the chrome-green device.

As they started driving towards the airport, Caroline heard May's music blasting from her iPod. 'How loud does she need that?' She asked herself as May hummed along with the song 'Niki Fm' by Hawthorne Heights. The words rang in her head as her sapphire eyes gazed out into the gray clouds gathering together in the sky. Lightning shot down from the ominous mass of haze. May rested her head on the glass window and fell asleep.

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

_A blue green lake lashed up waves as storming winds blew across the land. May stood at the edge, her hair blowing and whipping at her face viciously. A boy with electric black hair stood next to her, jade eyes fixed on the lake. It was odd because May was wearing a black dress that went to her ankles and she was wearing black high-heels. The boy was wearing a black blazer with a cadet green shirt under and jeans. Faint music was heard from a cabin far off. Drum beats were loud. Lightning exploded into the water with a flash and a loud, sharp shriek was heard by the two. An ivory bird with an indigo underbelly darted up from the lagoon. Everything seemed to have disappeared. The music had stopped and there was nothing but the two and the bird. The bird's massive wings flapped as lightning was shot down and thunder boomed. Its large beak emitted a cry and its bloodshot eyes fixed onto them. It flew back to the ground and perched on the opposite side of the lake from May and the boy. It faintly chirped and took flight again, this time leaving them and everything was heard. The music came back and drum beats were now as loud as before. The clouds cleared a bit and the setting sun lit the sky an orange-red fading into purple. _

X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X:X

"May! Wake up, we're at the airport!" May's cobalt eyes shot open and darted around to find her mom in front of her with her door open.

"We are?" She asked, voice full of exhaustion. She rubbed her eyes and got out of the car. The rain had stopped and the sky cleared up. The gray clouds had turned into white.

As they walked into the building, May couldn't help but think of her dream. 'What was that bird thing? And who was that boy?' she asked herself. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she actually bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch were you are going!" the girl complained. She had blonde hair and green eyes. Her light hair fell over one eye and the other glared into May's blue. Her body was perfect, compared to May's slouchy.

"Sorry…" May apologized.

"Just don't even!" the girl said in a preppy voice. She cocked her head the other way and walked off with her arms over her chest.

'What a bi' May thought angrily. She caught up with her mom and stayed quiet until they got to the port.

"Flight 16 final call." The PA said over the intercom.

"Well mom, I guess its bye for the summer." May said while wrapping her arms around her mom.

"Yeah. Bye, honey." Her mom said as she returned the hug. A man took May's hand and led her to the plane as she turned around and waved a loving good-bye.

May took a seat at the front and another girl was led onto the plane. She was May's age with shiny red hair. She sat next to May and smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Leah." She said. May looked over and smiled back.

"I'm May. Where you going?" She asked the girl.  
"I'm going to camp, I guess. My mom came into my room one day and said 'Leah! You're going to camp!' and I'm sitting there like…okay…" Leah said.

"Yeah me too. Its some place called Camp Tecumseh. Sounds weird, I know." May rolled her eyes.

"Really? That's where I'm going!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The two girls realized what they were arguing about and laughed.

"You and me, we're going to be good friends." May said while still chuckling lightly. "Hey, do you want to listen to my iPod?"

"Heck yes we are! Oh, yeah sure." Leah smiled as May grabbed the green iPod out of her pocket and split the earphones. She started it up as loud music blasted from the small earphones. They giggled as the plane lifted into the air and they headed towards Camp Tecumseh. For the whole summer with new friends.

The whole summer.

END of chap 1


	2. Chapter 2

A plane descended from the air onto a port and got ready to skid on the hard road. Two girls were inside.

"Leah, wake up. We're here." One said. Her name was May Maple, the 13 year old outcast. The other, a girl with bright red hair named Leah Thomson, the totally wanted girl, opened her tawny eyes. She stretched and smiled her charming smile. She looked out the window and saw that her friend was right. There, below them, was a field with cabins and a lake. It didn't look so big, but only because they were still high in the air. On the other side of the lake were more cabins. Not many but at least five on each side. In front of that was a white building with glass doors.

As they landed, the flight attendant led them off first. They took a breath of fresh air and sighed in relief. The man who sat behind them kept farting.

"Well, we're here." Leah said. May nodded

"Now what?" she asked. A lady came out of the building in front of the girls and walked to them.

"Welcome. I'm Rachel, your camp leader." She had dirty blond hair that was pulled up into a ponytail. She had pink sunglasses and a white short-sleeve with dark blue shorts. "Come with me. I'll show you two around." Rachel led them into the building as the girls followed suit.

She gave them a tour and then took May and Leah outside to meet everyone.

As they got outside, they saw girls and guys all talking and getting to know each other. Girls giggled and guys…were being guys. One guy caught May's eye especially. He had dark, dark charcoal, if not black, hair. He had violent green eyes that looked bitter, but deep down, lonely. She decided to say hi.

_So they say you're a troubled boy  
Just because you like to destroy  
all the things that bring the idiots joy  
well, what's wrong with a little destruction?_

"Hi! I'm May! Who are you?" she said cheerfully. He stared. A stare so cold it could shatter glass. May wasn't phased.

"Hi…" He said in a scratchy voice. "Uh...I'm Aidan." He was glad that someone actually talked to him

_And the Kunst won't talk to you  
because you kissed St. Rollox Adieu  
because you robbed a supermarket or two  
well, who gives a damn about the prophets of Tesco?_

"Aidan! Hun!" a lady with a beautiful expensive looking dress came out of a black limousine waved at Aidan. He rolled his eyes and sighed. May guessed it was his mom.

_Did I see you in a limousine  
Flinging out the fish and the unleavened  
Turn the rich into wine  
Walk on the mean  
The fallen are the virtuous among us  
Walk among us  
Never judge us  
Yeah we're all blessed_

"Family moment?" May asked.

"Yeah…" Aidan replied. The woman ran over in expensive high heels and clutched onto his dark green shirt.

May saw tears coming down from his mom's eyes.

"Maaa…" he rolled his dark green eyes as she held on tight to him.

"Oh, honey, it's just that I'm going to miss you so, so much!" she sobbed and Aidan sighed.

"It's just for the summer; I'll see you in September." He said pushing her away. He flashed his mom a weary smile and hugged her.

"Oh yes. I have a present for you." She said breaking away and a man with a lovely tuxedo came out of the limo with a brief case. Inside were 10 devices that came in all colors; Green, black, purple, pink, blue, orange, red, yellow, silver and gold. He took the black one.

_So we stole and drank champagne  
On the seventh seal you said you never feel pain  
"I never feel pain, won't you hit me again?"  
"I need a bit of black and blue to be a rotation"_

_In my blood I felt the bubbles burst  
There was a flash of fist, an eyebrow burst  
You've a lazy laugh and a red white shirt  
I fall to the floor fainting at the sight of blood_

"Hey! Ask your friend if she wants one. Don't be rude, Aidan." Aidan looked at May, who had helped herself to the purple one.

"Okay, so, what is it?" May asked.

"What isn't it?" his mom replied, emphasizing the word isn't.

"It's a calculator, calendar, cell phone and you can text message me." Aidan answered May's obvious (to him and his mom) question.

_Did I see you in a limousine  
Flinging out the fish and the unleavened  
Five thousand users fed today  
Oh as you feed us  
won't you lead us  
to be blessed_

"Whoa…that…is…awesome." May said in disbelief.

"Uhhh…yeah!" Aidan declared. He flipped hair out his green eyes and smiled.

"Dude, Aidan!" a voice called and everyone looked over. A boy with long, shaggy brown hair ran up to them.

"Matt," Aidan greeted. "Hey you want one? Eight left…"

"Yeah! Dude, these are the latest in tech! How'd you get these?" Matt exclaimed, picking up the silver TekBuddy (A/N: yes, that's what they're called. They're like those things on Zoey101!).

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la..._

So I'm sorry if I ever resisted  
I never had a doubt you ever existed  
I only have a problem when people insist on  
Taking their hate and placing it on your name

"I can see that you like them." His mom stated and everyone, except Matt, fell anime-style.

"No kidding." Matt expressed, seeing as that he was the only one who didn't fall for the obvious statement.

_So they say you're a troubled boy  
Just because you like to destroy  
you are the word, the word is 'destroy'  
I break this bottle, think of you fondly_

"So, Aidan, I'm going to take off! I'll call you!" his mom waved as the tuxedo guy escorted her to the limousine.

"Yo! May! I was looking for you! You'll never believe this but we're in a cabin together!" Leah ran over and exclaimed to May.

"No way! That's so cool, Leah! Oh, yes. This is Aidan and his friend, Matt." May introduced the guys.

_Did I see you in a limousine  
Flinging out the fish and the unleavened  
To the whore in a hostel  
Or the scum of a scheme  
Turn the rich into wine  
Walk on the mean  
It's not a jag in the arm  
It's a nail in the beam  
On this barren Earth  
You scatter your seed  
Be the magdelan of virgin  
You've already been  
and you've already seen.._

"Oh, well…hellooo Leah…" Matt said leaning close to the red headed girl.

"Can't you not flirt with any girl? Ever?" Aidan asked the most obvious in the world. Matt couldn't resist a cute face.

_wahoo! wahoo! wahoo! wahoo! wahoo! wahoo! wahoo! wahoo!_

Yeah! You've already been,  
you've already seen  
That the fallen are the virtuous among us

_Walk among us_

"Nope!" Matt declared simply. Aidan sighed.

"Figures…"

A loud voice came over the intercom.

"Boys, please report to your camp leader! Girls, stay with Rachel!" It said in a loud almost annoying voice.

"Well, it was nice meeting you! I'll text ya later! See ya around." Aidan waved with his back turned to the girls. Matt waved back at Leah fondly as she waved nervously.

_If you judge us  
we're all damned._

The two girls walked on.

End chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting. May Maple and her red headed sidekick, Leah Thomson had found their way to their cabin, along with two other girls. One was a short girl with long, blue-black hair whose name was Dana and the other was a girl with black hair with blond highlights whose name was Kylee. Once they got into their cozy cabin, they were actually surprised. It had two separate tables, four bunk beds and a shower. A purple Chinese lantern hung above the table making the room a pretty magenta color, and finally, two windows rested on each side of the door and another set next to the beds revealing a beautiful view of the blue-green lake.

"Wow, this place is great!" Dana exclaimed. Her long black hair wisped past her face.

"Yeah, it's cool." May said blankly. Then something from her waist beeped and everyone looked to her. She unhooked her lavender TekBuddy and found a text message from Aidan, a boy she had met only a few hours ago.

'Hey, May! Aidan here. You get to your cabin safely? Knowing you…nah, I'm just playing with you! We have two other guys with us too. Their names are Drew and Chris. They're pretty awesome, once you get to know them and all, but Drew's a little cocky. Chris doesn't, like, talk. SO, Matt was taking a nap earlier when we got into our cabin and I heard him sleep talking about Leah. Yes, I know what she's thinking right now "What the hell, he's some kind of stalker!" ahahah! Yeah, I'll pretty much shut up now. Anyway, text me back!

Aidan.'

The girls had their necks craned over the whole time and each gave Leah a devilish smile.

"Aww, Leah! Someone was dreaming of you!" Dana clasped her hands under her chin and had stars in her pine green eyes. Leah blushed a bright red and turned her head, her brown eyes wide open.

"Leah, there's no reason to hide!" May taunted, her lips curled up into a kitten like smile.

"Aidan's a mind reader," she started. "He's right about Matt being some kind of frig stalker,"

Everyone laughed. "Yet, he is sort of cute." She concluded. Kylee smacked herself.

"Then you should ask him out!" Dana grabbed onto Leah's shoulders and Leah blushed brighter (if that was even possible) at the sound of Dana's words.

"No way! I was never good with guys." She stretched the truth. She knew that she had had past boyfriends.

"But Leah, you know he likes you! Take a chance!" May exclaimed.

"AMEN!" Kylee and Dana cried. "It's settled. You should!" Dana smiled. "Yeah I mean, who could turn you down? You're pretty!" Kylee joined in.

"Fine," Leah grumbled. "But later, in like, a week. Or two." She concluded as everyone did the Napoleon Dynamite 'yes' thing.

"Alright, well I'm going to text Aidan back. I have a pack of cards in my back pack if you wanna play something." May climbed onto the top bunk and threw her black backpack down to the floor.

'Aidan,

Hey! Sup buddy! We have some pretty cool girls too. One is Dana. She is awesome. Right now, she's on her bed blasting her music to FFTL. If you don't know who that is, it's From First to Last. The song is…Oh yeah, Secrets Don't Make Friends. The song's awesome. Oh wait, I'm getting off track. The other's name is Kylee. She's pretty cool too. Well, Leah thinks Matt's KIND OF cute. How sweet. Ok I see a light across the lake. That you? Oh well.

May'

Across the lake was a cabin just like the girls'. Inside were 4 boys. One was lying on his bed cranking his hardcore heavy metal music.

"Drew, turn that down!" another commanded the boy. The other, Drew, took off one of his earphones.

"What?" he asked calmly.

"He said turn it down." One with dark brown hair replied in a low pitched voice. He was Chris Sere.

"Whatever." Drew said airy as he ran one hand through silky green hair.

"Hey! Nonverbal dude talked!" Matt teased."Shouldn't you be dreaming about Leah?" Aidan piped up from on top of his bed. Matt scowled up at him. The familiar beeping noise was heard from the desk that Chris was sitting on. Aidan jumped from his bed and grabbed the black device. He found a text message from May, the chestnut haired girl he had met three hours ago. He read the message but when he came to a certain part…

"Hoe snap! Wow…that's um…wow." He read as everyone looked at him.

"Hoe snap?" Drew asked baffled.

"Yes hoe snap. But look." He said as he sat on Drew's bed and showed him the message.

"Whoa…I think you should show him." He pointed up to Matt.

"What? Show me what?" Matt demanded as Aidan walked to him and showed him the message and the part that said 'Leah thinks Matt is KIND OF cute.'

"Wow," he was speechless. "Do you know how awesome this is?" Aidan smacked himself on the forehead.

"For you, maybe, but alas, no." Drew murmured. Matt rolled his blue eyes and sighed.

"I think I'm going to bed. Night guys." Matt mumbled.

"Matt, it's only," Chris looked at the clock. "7 o'clock." He spoke louder now.

"At home, I had to go to bed at 7." He uttered.

"Your parents must be screwed up in the head!" Aidan and Drew replied in unison and they laughed.

"Don't talk about my parents like that, even though I know it's true!" He smirked.

"Just stay up, man." Drew complained.

Fighting over nothing.

END CHAP 3


	4. Chapter 4

The night was quiet and calm. A cloudless, moonless sky drifted above two cabins and a blue green lake. Inside were 8 boys and girls, 4 in each. Those were May Maple, Leah Thomson, Dana Smith, Kylee Carroll, Aidan Reese, Matt Flynn, Chris Sere, and finally, Drew Jade. Inside the girls' cabin, Leah, Dana, and Kylee were all sleeping peacefully all except for May.

May couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning. Finally, her sapphire eyes shot open. She groaned when she looked at the clock. 1 AM. She sighed. Just like that, she heard a song like sound from the outside. She climbed down from her top bunk and looked out the window. Wind started to pick up as the lake made small waves. She heard it again. It was like a beautiful, soothing tune that rid her of all her teenage stress. She closed her eyes at the song and curled her lips into a satisfied smile. It stopped and along with it, the wind did too. The lake seemed calm and with no waves. She tip toed to Leah's bed and shook her mentioning to wake the hell up. Leah groaned.

"May, what could you possibly want? It's one in the morning…" she complained.

"Did you hear it?" May asked in a hushed tone.

"Hear what?" Leah griped.

"That song! You didn't hear it? It was beautiful, it definitely soothed me." A quiet beeping noise was heard from the desk. May picked up the purple device known as her TekBuddy and found a message from Aidan.

'Hey May, sorry to wake you up, but did you hear that song? Call me crazy, but there was this tune outside and it got all windy and shit!'

"Well, he heard it too." May mumbled as she got ready to reply.

'Yeah you didn't wake me up. I wasn't able to sleep anyways. Yeah I heard it, but Leah didn't. Crazy huh? How could you miss something that angelic. It made me kind of tired. I'm going to go to be now. Text me back in the morning.

Lotsa loves and good night,

May'

Aidan looked out the glass window to see that a light in the cabin way across from him had turned off. A familiar beeping noise was faintly heard, just because of Matt's obsessive snoring. He checked his black device and found the message from May. He skimmed through the message and when he saw the concluding sentence, he felt his cheeks redden.

'Lotsa loves? Is that something she would really say?' When he thought about her silky voice saying that, he blushed even harder. He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice a small yawn emit from his mouth. He too was very tired from the melody. He decided to get some rest.

When morning finally arrived, May got out of her bed and stretched her arms and popped her knuckles and back. She looked out the window to see the sky as an orangey-red fading into purple then blue. She smiled. Today was going to be a good day. The other girls had gotten up too and rubbed their exhausted eyes.

"C'mon, guys! Up and at 'em!" May exclaimed jumping out of her bed and opened the windows next to their beds, letting in the cool nine o'clock breeze of the morning.

"At what?" Dana asked tuckered out.

"It's an expression." Leah replied wearily. Her eyes were not fully open but they were when she heard a familiar voice.

"Leah! Good morning!" Matt called from his cabin that was a long way from hers. Shivers went down her back through her light blue spaghetti strap and her cheeks went a light pink.

"Go say hi to him!" May said shoving Leah out of her bed. But then she heard the oh so familiar voice of Aidan.

"Get back here you mindless lover boy!" May chuckled.

"Boys…" Kylee shrugged.

"Amen, my friend." Dana bowed to Kylee.

"I was just saying hi. You didn't have to pull me away like that." Matt grumbled.

"Yeah, I know," Aidan said simply. "But hey, I was talking to May last night and I heard this awesome song! It was, like, from outside! It was awesome! Just like a Chimecho's Heal Bell."

"Uhhh, dude, you're starting to scare me," Matt backed away. "But then again, who don't you. With your emo hair and eyes and crap."

"Oh, shut up!" Aidan commanded and glared at Matt.

"So, May, what was it that you heard last night exactly?" Leah finally blurted. Everyone looked their way.

"Well, it was like this…I don't know how to explain it. It was great though. You should've heard it."

"Yeah…I was sleeping fine until you came and woke me up!" Leah laughed.

"Well my work here is done." May said simply. Everyone laughed.

'I wonder why only Aidan and I heard that song. It was beautiful though…Why didn't anyone else here it?'

END chap 4


End file.
